


Does Your Mother Know?

by Diamondxclawedxglove39



Series: Queen One-Shots [5]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Based on an ABBA Song, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondxclawedxglove39/pseuds/Diamondxclawedxglove39
Summary: You, a student living at home, decide to have some fun like a 20-something year old should! So, you go out and happen upon a handsome stranger. Can you convince him you’re worth his time, even if he is a bit older? I mean, with age comes experience, right?





	Does Your Mother Know?

**Author's Note:**

> 1989 Roger x Reader

          It was a Saturday night after a long, stressful week and you were determined to make the best of it. You’d done your hair up, slapped on bright pink lipstick and blue eyeshadow, and shimmied your way into a short, leather dress. It was the 1989, and you were young; it was time for some fun.

           The bar you’d decided to go to was loud enough to have a good vibe, but not so loud that a man wouldn’t be able to flirt with you. You adjusted your dress before making your way slowly to the bar. You already knew eyes were on you and you smirked to yourself as you slid onto a bar stool. The woman behind the counter smiled at you. “Hello, what will it be?”

           “Sex on the Beach, please,” you told her as you slid over your brand new credit card. “Keep the tab open.” She nodded and moved off to make your drink and you turned to scan the crowd. The dance floor was pretty packed with people dancing to Madonna but there were booths here and there with couples and parties of people. But then one booth caught your attention.

There was an older man in it, no older than 40, sitting by himself, with shades on. While that normally would scream “douchebag” to you, it seemed to fit him. As did his slightly shaggy blonde hair styled in the latest fashion. Add to that the smirk that appeared on his face when he looked in your direction, you could already feel like this was the celestial reason you’d finally decided to go out that night; to get this handsome stranger to take you to his place.

          You gave him a wink and a grin before turning back to the bartender as she handed you your drink. You pressed the straw to your tongue before wrapping your lips around it and you knew he was watching you. You could feel it.

           A few moments later you felt someone approach the stool next to yours and you looked over to see the stranger leaning on the bar. “Another beer, love, if you don’t mind,” he said to the bartender. His voice was low and it sent a shiver down your spine. You pretended not to notice him as you took another sip of your drink.

           “Having fun?”

           You turned towards his voice to see him smirking at you. You shrugged. “It’s okay. Just got here.”

           “Did you? Hadn’t noticed.”

           You bristled slightly at that and he chuckled. “I’m just teasing. How could anyone not notice you?” He gestured to your dress. “Especially in that get up.”

           “This old thing?” You looked down at yourself as if you’d just noticed what you were wearing. “Had it for ages, really.”

           “Well, it looks good on you.” He extended his hand to you. “Roger.”

           “Y/N,” you told him, shaking his hand.

           Turning, he took the beer the bartender gave him and sipped at it. You could feel more than see he was looking you over but then you noticed a slight frown appear on his face. “Sorry, this may be a bit of a rude question, but are you even old enough to be in here?” He pushed his sunglasses up onto his head.

           Laughing, you turned your body towards him. “Do I look like a little girl? Course I’m old enough.” True, not by much. But early twenties was plenty to go out clubbing. “What, you think I used a fake to get in?”          

           “No, but…” He suddenly backed away slightly. “I should head back to my booth before someone takes it.”

           Now it was your turn to frown. “What, and just leave me all by my lonesome?” you asked, batting your eyelashes. “Not very gentlemanly of you, especially since you started the conversation.”

           You leaned forward, knowing the cut of the dress showed off you cleavage rather nicely when you did. You saw his eyes flicker downward before settling back on your face. “Ah, well, I just think you can find someone a bit more… your type if the old man stopped hanging around.”

           So that was it. He thought you were too young for him! Well, you’d show him!

           “Want to at least dance?” you asked. He bit his lip then shook his head.

           “I don’t think that’s a good idea, love. You’ll have more fun without me.” He took his beer and started off, leaving you to huff in annoyance. Of course, as you thought about it, this just added another layer of fun to the chase. You formulated a quick plan before grinning to yourself.

           Downing the rest of your drink, you slid from your barstool and adjusted your dress before heading towards the dance floor. The Madonna track was just finishing as you took up a spot where you knew Roger could see you and then a drumbeat started in and you grinned. You recognized “I Want Candy” instantly and you knew it was fun and easy to dance to.

           As the guitar started you let yourself just get into it. You let your hands glide over your body and into your hair, your hips swaying to the music. A few men tried to dance with you but when you acted like they weren’t there, they moved on. You had only one man on your mind and you weren’t going to let anything distract you from your task.

           At the end of the song you were panting slightly but grinning. Going back to the bar, you asked for a water and another Sex on the Beach and to close your tab.

           “Your friend over there wouldn’t stop staring,” the bartender told you as you sipped on the water and waited for the alcohol. “Pretty sure you nearly made him mess himself.”

           You giggled but forced yourself not to look Roger’s way. “What’s he doing now?” you asked her as she shook the drink. “Staring at your ass, by the looks of it.”

            Giggling again, you wiggled your hips to test her theory and she laughed. “Yup, from his reaction, he was definitely staring.” She gave you your drink and receipt and nodded towards him. “Better snatch him up before I do,” she teased before moving on to another customer. You grinned before forcing a neutral look on your face and heading towards his booth.

           His head was facing towards the dance floor but he couldn’t pretend not to see you as you slipped into the booth, sitting close to him, but not so close as to seem desperate. “Sorry to bother you, Roger,” you said, his name coming out almost as a purr. “But there are no booths available and I had to escape the bar.” You took a sip of your drink. He shook his head but smiled slightly.

           “Of course, that’s the reason.”

           He ran a hand through his hair, his sunglasses now sitting on the table. With a grin, you reached over and picked them up, studying them. “Why exactly do you have these at a  _night_ club?” you asked as you put them on. You were almost instantly blinded by how dark they were and you wondered how he’d been able to walk to the bar at all.

           Roger chuckled and leaned on his elbow. “Because I look good in them.” Well, he was blunt. And honest. Because he really did look good in them. “But I think you look good in them too.”

           Your grin widened and you sat forward, closer to him as you linked your fingers together and rest your chin on them. “Is that so?” You poked your tongue out to wet your lips and his eyes followed the action before he groaned softly.

           “You’re so hot, teasing me,” he said suddenly. You blinked at the words before moving your body closer to him in the booth.

           “Is  _that_ so?”

           He looked up at you. “I can’t take a chance on a chick like you. That’s something I couldn’t do.”

           You frowned. His sudden shift was a little dizzying. “You’re confusing me.”

           “I know. I’m confusing myself. But there’s that look in your eyes. I can read it on your face.” His hands moved to gently take the sunglasses off you and set them on the table. “Your feelings are driving you wild.”

           Blushing, you looked down at the table. Were you that obvious? Okay, yeah, you’d been flirting. Trying to get his attention. But it was supposed to look like you weren’t trying to get his attention. All the magazines said that’s how you got a guy.

           Roger reached over and took your chin in his hand, turning you to face him. You thought he was going to kiss you as he studied your face, especially when he ran his calloused thumb over your bottom lip. But that idea was dashed when he said “Ah, but girl you’re only a child.”

           Okay, that hurt. You jerked from his grip and frowned. “I am not a child!” You realized too late that your tone was saying just the opposite and you blushed as he laughed.        

           “Are you so sure about that?” He raised an eyebrow at you as you huffed, folding your arms over your chest. He reached over and rubbed your shoulder. “I can see what you want, love. But you seem pretty young to be searching for that kind of fun.” He shrugged. “So maybe I’m not the one.”

           Roger’s touch seemed to burn you with desire and you couldn’t help swallowing thickly as he leaned in closer. “Don’t get me wrong, Y/N. You’re so cute, and I like your style and I’m not dumb; I know what you mean when you give me that smile.” His words did make you smile and you wanted him to keep complimenting you. It was nice.

           “Then do something about it, if I’m so cute and stylish,” you told him. Roger chuckled.

           “Well, I can dance with you honey, if you need a laugh and think it’s funny. And, yes, I can chat with you baby.” His hand reached out to brush a stray curl from your forehead. “Flirt a little, maybe. But I have one question for you.”

           You blushed at his touch and nodded, urging him to lean in to whisper in your ear. “Little girl, does your mother know that you’re out?”

           His tone was teasing and his closeness made you squirm with need but his words made your breath hitch and you pulled away to slap his shoulder. “Now you’re just being mean!” you cried out as he sat back laughing loudly. You would have felt insulted if he didn’t move to take your hand, kissing the top of it as his laughter died down to an occasional chuckle.

           “I can’t help it, you’re cute when you’re angry,” he said and you glowered at him. That just made him chuckle again, however. “Would a kiss make it better?”

           “Only if you mean it and stop yanking me back and forth.”

           Roger grinned and moved to your side before leaning in. It seemed he was aiming for your cheek but at the last moment you quickly turned your head and he kissed you on the lips. It surprised him but he didn’t pull away, instead kissing you properly after a moment of hesitation. A soft moan escaped your lips and you leaned in to deepen the kiss but he gently pulled away, again chuckling. “Take it easy,” he breathed. “Try to cool it, love. Take it nice and slow.”

           You rolled your eyes. “If I wanted nice and slow, I’d have gone to the library to hook up with someone.”

           That had him laughing heartily again and although you were slightly miffed, you also enjoyed the sound of it.

           “Alright, since you’re so eager, why don’t we get out of here?”

           You blinked at him. Was he finally being serious?

           As if you answer your question, he leaned in again to nibble at your earlobe, practically turning you to putty instantly. “I suppose I can make the time.” You tried to sound nonchalant but the words came out mostly as a whine and you blushed darkly. His hand moved up your thigh and squeezed slightly.

           “I just hope you can handle me,” he breathed against your ear and you smirked.

           “Is that a challenge?”

           You pulled away to see him grinning at you. “I suppose it is.”

           Moving from the booth, you stood and raised an eyebrow at him. “Then let’s go. I do love proving people wrong.”

           He bit his lip and smiled as he joined you, offering his arm as the two of you left the bar. You didn’t know how tomorrow would turn out but in that moment, you didn’t care. All that mattered was you and Roger and how much fun the two of you were going to have.

           And you really hoped your mother didn’t notice you’d snuck out…


End file.
